1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices with raised extensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consistent design goals throughout the development of semiconductor technology have been the improvement of speed and efficiency of semiconductor devices. With regard to transistor devices, such goals can be achieved by reducing the source and drain resistance. One means of reducing source and drain resistance is to employ raised source and drain regions (RSD) to form ultra-shallow junctions. RSDs can be implemented in bulk and partially depleted silicon-on-insulator (PDSOI) substrates and in fully depleted devices, such as devices on extremely thin silicon-on-insulator (ETSOI) substrates, fin-field-effect transistor (finFET) devices and trigate devices, to lower the source-to-drain resistance.